Dianthia Phantomhide
(Edolas) |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown (Deceased) |counterpart= Dante Royard |magic = Magic Guns: Shock & Awe}} Note: The information listed below pertains to Dianthia Phantomhide only, the Edolas '''counterpart' of Dante Royard, if you want to see the original article, see here.'' Dianthia Phantomhide (ヂアンシア・ファントムハイヅ Diansia Fantomuhaidu) is the most feared Mafia Lord in and the counterpart of Dante Royard. She leads the Death Eaters, the only organized crime syndicate left in the kingdom, after she eradicated her opposition, killing everyone, down to the last member who did not join her, and their families. The Death Eaters are dedicated to commiting all forms of crime, such as racketeering, smuggling, extortion, and other illegal activities like weapons distribution and drug distribution primarily in the Royal City. Born in the borough of the capital to a lower class family, Dianthia became involved with gang activity at a young age after quitting school, when her parents were executed by the former King for being involved in smuggling magic. She was only 14 years old at the time. By her early twenties, she had already become a leader of her own gang and amassed enough manpower to be considered a major player in the underworld. Her reputation is that of the most savage of all the Mafia Lords in history, someone who, once provoked, does not stop until there is nothing left. She is a violent, cruel leader, especially when enraged, and cannot see a bad opportunity to pick a fight. Even the royal army do not dare get involved in her affairs for fear of incurring her wrath. Despite her illegitimate occupation, Dianthia became a highly visible public figure. She is one of the most powerful crime bosses in this era yet has become widely known for her outspoken personality, flamboyant style and striking beauty. Leading her to be reputed as the Heavenly Yaksha (天夜叉 Ten Yasha). Within the higher echelon of the kingdom and those that have seen her do battle, Dianthia is regarded as the world's greatest marksman. Her speed of draw is insurmountable, her accuracy impeccable and the power of her shots can pierce through anything. Even after the magic has disappeared from Edolas, she is regarded as the strongest woman alive. Appearance Dianthia's is a young woman in her early 20's whose beauty has been pointed out numerous times and she's been called the most beautiful woman in Edolas by just about everyone who has met her. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large, full bosom — 111 centimetres in circumference, according to Silva. She has ample thighs that sinfully draw the attention of those around her, and a plump rear that wobbles enticingly with every step she takes in a sexy, swaying gait. Her face is remarkably feminine in shape and structure, with smooth tanned skin. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. It has a gorgeous profile with full pink lips, a button nose, and noticeable eyelashes. A most destinguishing feature of hers is the scar above her nose that stretches across her face. She also has narrow, yet expressive red eyes that shine like gemstones when her emotions show. The ankle-length, onyx black hair on her head is tied in a single, long ponytail with two strands sticking out at each side. Dianthia speaks with a deep, relaxed and sultry voice; it is as smooth as silk, soft and caressing to the ears that sends shivers down men's spines. She is usually seen smoking a thick, buck cigar produced by her company. She has no trademark looks nor is she overly vain, although she seems to be fond of clothing that can further accentuate her sensual and seductive figure. As a Mafia Lord, Dianthia is usually seen wearing formal attire. She will however, always wear a black fur coat, seen draped over her shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind her while she is in combat. During such times it will receive visible cuts on its ends, more than likely as a result of Dianthia's opponents damaging it. Underneath, she would wear dark a colored, long sleeved long dress that clearly exposes her immense and eye-catching breasts, with a slit that goes from just below her waist showing her long, perfect lissom legs; a belt outlining her waist and stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders and red high-heeled platform shoes. Alternatively, she may choose to wear a black, long sleeved, short and buttoned up suit dress that fits her body a bit too tightly, accentuating her vulptious figure; including a flamboyant, intricately knotted leaf green cravat with a black fur coat on top. Underneath, solid colored stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders and high heeled dress shoes. During her first official meeting with her current business partner Sanjo Vistanova at his estate, her choice of clothing was specifically meant to make an impact and seduce her target, namely the young lord. Her appearance was overly simplistic yet empathized on her striking beauty in its entirety, fully accentuating her glamorous figure. It consisted of a simple, short brown sleevless mini-dress made of satin and had a long slit at the front, exposing her ample bosom, bare back and a small part of her midriff. It stopped just below her rear; not enough to be indecent, but enough to leave the rest to the imagination, also exposing her long, enticingly smooth legs. Her footwear was white, high-heeled sandals. When she was younger and did not possess her scar yet, she had a more casual appearance. Her hair was shorter, reaching down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit then consisted of a long pink sari-like skirt and a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line, that exposes her naturally large breasts and stomach; a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder with red high-heeled pumps. She also wore sunglasses which were hung on her forehead and were seen during many of her past battles, surprisngly coming out intact in the aftermath. Body Measurments Dianthia's body measurments are, as per her her Underboss Silva's information, the following: * Her height is 180 cm (5'11"), without wearing heels, making her exceedinly tall for a woman. With her usual 4 inch heels included, she can reach an astonishing 188 cm (6'2"). * Her 3 measurements are B111-W66-H91 (B43.5"- W26"- H36"), making her breasts a J-cup. Personality History Relationships Sanjo Vistanova Silva Natural Abilities Former Magical Powers Trivia * The author decided to forgo the normal way Edolas counterparts exist and create something original. That, and he can't make uptight characters, which would be how Dante Royard's counterpart should be portrayed. * Her theme is, as chosen by the author, Coldplay feat. Rihanna - Princess of China (Kat Krazy Extended Mix)